


Silence and Dust

by Ice_Prince1



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Prince1/pseuds/Ice_Prince1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has to save Hotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

Spencer woke up aware only of the silence. He had a vague memory of noise, and yelling and dirt and then falling. A shadow on the wall bent over him. And then the quiet. He began to stretch slowly and try to get some dirt off his face when he was suddenly stilled by the feel of something across his chest and legs.

Wiping dirt from his face and eyes he saw that Hotch was stretched out across him and then he remember Hotch yelling at him to be careful, to watch his step through the debris of the building they were chasing the unsub through. "Hotch." He said quietly, then remembered his boss's low hearing at times, "Hotch." A little louder.

He was terrified at how still his boss was, and then he was suddenly aware of his own loud heartbeat thudding in his ears. "Hotch." He made an effort to roll his boss over and off of him. A slight groan escaped Hotch's lips.

"Just stay still a minute, I'm going to try to get help." It was at that moment he saw that his gun was missing, a quick look at Hotch and he realized his sidearm was gone as well. "Hotch, Hotch do you hear me?"

Hotch stayed where he'd rolled off Reid, he looked unfocused, and didn't speak.

"Stay here okay." Spencer tried again.

No nod, no indication that he understood.

Spencer leaned in closer. It was too dark to see if Hotch's eyes were responsive, but the man breathed steadily. The blood in his hair was drying already. Spencer tried to get Hotch's eyes to follow him. "Hotch if you understand me, just nod."

No nod. But Hotch looked at him, almost a questioning look.

Spencer moved to where the floor had given way under him and Hotch. The gap was no more than seven feet above, he could pull himself out. He looked over at Hotch. "I'm going for help."

Hotch, now sitting on the floor, looked with incomprehension around himself.

Spencer ran back to him. "You'll be okay, I'm going for help. Morgan's in the building. My walkie isn't working."

No response, Hotch's eyes roamed the room and Spencer as part of it.

Spencer caught Hotch's jaw in his hand and made him look right at him. "I'm going to get help."

"I'm going to get help," Hotch mimicked in an almost too high voice. He's imitating me, Spencer realized.

"Stay." Spencer commanded.

Hotch frowned at him. "Stay?" but in his own voice.

Spencer smiled at him. "You have a concussion, you need to just rest, so stay here, I'll get help."

Hotch mimicked the smile as well. "I'll get help."

Spencer tapped Hotch's jaw twice. "Come on then."

Looking thoughtful Hotch got to his feet. "Come on then." He whispered to himself. "Come on then."

They stood below the hole they'd fallen through.

"Can you pull yourself out?" Spencer asked.

"Come on then." Hotch repeated and reached for the edges of the hole. "Going to get help?"

"Yep that's the two of us saving ourselves." Reid knelt to let Hotch get a step onto his good knee. The step was momentary and Hotch was out.

"Come on then." Hotch said looking down at Reid and extending a hand.

Reid was really unsure about how wise his plan had been, but with the edge of the hole under one hand and Hotch's hand balancing and pulling up he was out of their tiny prison in no time. He realized he hadn't had time to think about it, which is probably why it worked.

"Going to get help?" Hotch looked at him.

Spencer nodded and scanned the area for Hotch's walkie or phone, he discovered the debris covered phone within moments. "Here we go." He looked at Hotch, "if this works we'll be out of here in minutes."

Hotch stood watching. He was blinking away sleepiness and Reid could see it. "You have to stay awake."

"You have t'stay away."

"Listen Hotch no sleeping. Okay?"

"Okay." Hotch looked around the filthy room, the dust made him want to sneeze. He saw the shadow on the wall. He ran and pulled Reid down.

"Come on then."

Reid squealed, "What the…" And a bullet flew over their heads. "Good, good job Hotch."

"Come on then." Hotch whispered and started crawling to cover.

"Yes sir." Reid whispered back. "I'm following." Putting the phone near his mouth he called for Morgan. "He's got us trapped. Morgan. Back of the building. Watch out for weak spots in the floor, we already fell through. We're gonna need a medic."

"We're almost there pretty boy. Medic with us."

The unsub directed his bullets to the sound of Reid's voice, so Hotch hustled them to a new hiding place.

Spencer finally realized that the unsub must have been with them in that small space under stairs. His gun and Hotch's sidearm were gone. But the man had not taken into account Hotch's baby glock at his ankle, because seriously who does anymore.

Hotch had the gun out. Spencer realized Hotch was working on instinct and luckily that instinct included saving Spencer Reid from the bad guys. He didn't question Hotch, though he wanted to.

The unsub was silent. Reid found that very unusual, usually they wanted to explain. To let you know how reasonable it was that they did what they did. This one just stalked them. And then there was silence.

And Hotch coldly waited.


	2. Ampersand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets Hotch to the Hospital, Jack comes to visit. Slash implications here.

Ampersand

Spencer watched as Hotch raised the gun just slightly.

"Uh, Hotch give me the gun okay."

"Going to get help." Hotch whispered.

Reid nodded, and reached for the gun. "That's Morgan coming to get us. We don't shoot at Morgan. Okay?"

"Okay." Reluctantly he surrendered the gun to Reid. "Okay."

"Rest a minute, let me make sure everything is fine." No nod, no understanding. He knelt closer to Hotch, "I'm going to get help."

Hotch blinked. "Okay."

Morgan appeared in the dust and light. "Over here Derek! We're going to need some help." He put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Stay, okay?"

Hotch stilled. He watched carefully, uncertain as the large black man walked up to them, followed by another man and two women. Hotch looked down. Nothing made sense, but Spencer was making it safe.

"Concussion?" Morgan queried.

"I'm pretty sure, he's not making sense of much of anything." Spencer stayed close to Hotch. He could feel the anxiety building in his companion. "Give him some space. How about just the medic and Morgan for now."

Rossi began to object, but after a look at his terrified unit chief he backed off and led the rest of the team out of the room

The medic looked at Hotch, "Can you tell me your name?"

Hotch stared at the floor. This new man was talking to him, but it was just noise.

"Has he had any nausea, can he speak at all?"

"He's repeated things I've said, but I don't think he understands at all." He put his hand back on his boss's shoulder and felt the release of anxiety. "No nausea so far."

At that moment Hotch started to feel his stomach rebel. He coughed and the medic just nodded. "Okay so let's get him on a gurney, I'll give him something for the nausea and we'll get him to the hospital for a scan."

"I tried to keep him still, but he just popped up." Reid suddenly remembered his first aid.

"It's okay, it's likely just a mild concussion. The symptoms should be better soon actually."

Reid nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Repeated concussions may require surgery or lead to long-lasting problems with movement, learning, or speaking. Symptoms of a concussion range from mild to severe and can last for hours, days, weeks, or even months. " He picked at a seam in his jacket, stopped himself.

The medic stared at the agent. "But you'll come with him. It'll help keep him calm."

"Yeah, thank you. I'm right with you."

Reid walked along with the gurney and crawled into the ambulance. Hotch stayed calm if unfocused and then finally closed his eyes.

"Should he sleep?" Reid asked.

"It's okay, he should be fine. Sleeping will keep him calm then maybe we can talk to him."

"J-Jack?"

"Hotch? Hotch?"

"Is Jack okay?" Hotch slurred just slightly.

"Yeah Hotch, Jack's fine. I talked to Jess just a little while ago. Jack will be at the hospital after we get there."

"Spencer?"

"Yeah Hotch?"

"I don't know where Jack is."

"It's okay Hotch, Jack is okay."

"You'll take care of him?"

"Yeah, yeah Hotch. I will. But you'll be fine soon."

Hotch closed his eyes, and for several minutes slipped into a dream filled sleep.

The medic touched Reid's shoulder, "He'll be fine, really he's now using sentences. The repeated questioning, that's all part of this. But it does mean he's coming out of it."

Reid nodded and put his hand on Hotch's chest. "Shh, shh." He whispered. "I'll take care of it." And to his relief Hotch seemed to calm again.

Hotch woke slowly into darkness. He could barely see a young man in his room, moving chairs, checking his chart.

"Jack?"

The young man looked up. "Yeah, I'm Jack, are you doing okay?"

He tried quelling the sudden panic. Could Jack be a young man, could he have lost years of memory.

The young man dressed in standard hospital scrubs and I.D. on a lanyard walked over to his bed. "I'm not your Jack. It's going to be okay."

"Spencer?"

"I'll get him, just stay calm. Calm down."

He took a shaky breath as the young, tall agent walked into the room. His Spencer. Thank god.

"Jack? Jack is okay?"

Spencer walked up to his bed. "He's asleep in the waiting room, can you give me ten minutes?"

He nodded. He calmed his breathing and set to waiting. For a moment he couldn't remember what Jack looked like an a spark of panic rushed through his body. Though he was pretty sure not like the nurse whose name was also Jack.

And then his Jack appeared. A bit subdued and still disheveled from being wakened. "Daddy." The boy smiled. "Daddy!"

"Hey buddy."

Spencer lifted the boy who was almost, but not quite, tall enough to jump onto the high hospital bed.

"Are you okay Daddy?"

And he took a moment to think about that.

"I think I have the world's worst headache."

Jack smiled, "When you come home, I promise to be really quiet and bring you juice all the time."

"And read to me."

Jack nodded. "And Spencer will read too."

He looked up at Spencer and felt his heart clench. "And Spencer will read to me, too."

Lao Tzu said; "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."


End file.
